fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sins of The Past
"Thank you for coming in such short notice and with no reason specified. I really appreciate it."said Zero who was talking to a somewhat confused Tojima. What am I doing here?" asked tojima who had been asked by Zero and Inari to meet them in a field behind the guild. "I'm sorry I can't explain at the moment. I know what i'm asking for is completely insane and unfair to you, but please trust me. I desperately need your help. I need you to use your World of Nightmares on me." explained Zero." "There is something i must see for myself. Please Tojima!" "Are you sure you know what you are asking for? I can't stand by and watch you tear yourself apart! "said Tojima "You wont! Once you have set your World of NIghmares I need you to leave. It's not something I can explain at the moment, but I will explain everything someday. I swear, but please I beg of you." replied Zero Tojima stayed silent, but Zero knew he had agreed. All that was left was to wait for Lady Inari who was busy with preparing a room where they wouldn't be disturbed. 30 minutes passed and Inari had finally appeared. Ok it's ready. Follow me." said Inari. After a little walk they arrived to a building on the open field. It was rather small, but looked perfect for a training room. All three head inside and it's completely empty. Nothing in sight. Zero took a step in and began to walk towards the center where he sat down crossing his legs like he was going to meditate. Zero began exude his magic creating a stifling pressure around the room. Making it very uncomfortable for Tojima. Inari seemed to be unfazed do to the immunity placed on her and just kept a calm demeanor about herself. Zero looked to Tojima and nodded letting him know it was time to get started. Tojima got close and and started releasing his Magic that started covering Zero. Thank you." said Zero as he looked to Tojima then began to close his eyes as Tojimas World of Nightmare began to take affect. Before loosing himself to the magic Zero erupted his flames and created a large sphere that surrounded himself along with seven flame swords positioned around the sphere that began to pierce through very slowly. {Inside Zero's head} Zero knew what he was looking for so it didn't take long for the magic to take affect. Zero stood now in the training quarters surrounded by people he knew all to well. He was at a place that he once called home. Zero looked around not believing what he was seeing, as the training quarters was full of life. His old freinds standing about like nothing had happened. Like the incident didn't take place. When suddenly everything froze and everything began to flicker like a horror film changing from one scene to the next. Zero could not help, but be horrified by what had unraveled before him. Everyone he knew was on the floor bloody and beaten. Flames all around and the whole facility in shambles. When suddenly he heard a voice from behind. "Why Zero, Why did you do this to us. Why would you harm your own family." Zero turned around to see the one person he so desperately wanted to avoid, but knew he couldn't. The one person Zero called brother " Kasai!? I..I..I would never do this! It wasn't me!" answered Zero frantically. "You abandoned us! you left us! you did this! you were selfish! you didn't care what happened to us!" began to rant Kasai "No! you..." before Zero could finish, the scenery flickered once more and changed in an instant. This time changing to a burned down Koma Inu. Black flames taking the place where the guild once stood. {outside his head} Inari was looking on to the black flamed sphere as the swords began to penetrate it more and more as time passed by, when all of the sudden she could hear Zero speaking and sometimes even shouting in a panic. She had a very worried look, but knew this is something he had chosen to do no matter the cost. So she knew she had to support her teammate anyway she could, but she was taken by complete surprise by what happened next. A dark figure began to take shape coming from the black sphere Zero had created. It didn't look human but it started laughing louder and louder. "How does it feel girl?.... to know you cant do anything to help him!....you don't know it, but he will be the cause of your demise. He will do what he was always meant to! He will become the perfect weapon and their is nothing you or anyone can do to stop it!" began to rant the dark figure. Inari was surprised, but kept her cool knowing this might be Zero's way of expressing his fears. The dark figure began to repeat the same thing over and over and over again laughing more erratically each time. {Inside Zero's head} Zero dropped to his knees at the sight he had been shown. Not only was the Guild utterly destroyed but many members lay lifeless around the chaos. When suddenly someone was emerging from the flames. Zero was now looking at himself coming out from the flames with a sickening smirk plastered to his face. Then Kasai began talking again. "There is no running from your destiny! This is an unavoidable outcome. You will do the same thing you did to us, to your new family. They will regret to have ever met you." Flames began to erupt from Zero spreading everywhere unable to control them at all, he closes his eyes and slams his fist to the ground Crying out "Nooooooooooooooo!!!" When he opened his eyes he was met by yet another familiar scenery. He was now looking at himself in the laboratory strapped to the wretched machines that kept making horrid rustling and pumping sounds. All around he could hear laughter and a constant chant of his name."Zero...Zero...Zero.." then other chants began to surface saying "Save us" He kept hearing these two words in constant repetition. Zero noticed something he couldn't before, but it seemed that all the machines hooked to everyone else would converge to the machine he himself was hooked to. Their lives were being sapped away and given to Zero. The Zero who was strapped to the machine began to glow and exude a golden like flame that covered his body. The amount of fire forming was enormous. In the blink of an eye the flames had transformed into a form that Zero couldn't help but fear. The golden Phoenix appeared and began its attack, screeching while creating a massive explosion. When it was over the Phoenix had disappeared like before and Zero was now looking at himself covered in black flames. Instantly everything went pitch black and moments later Zero was surrounded by his old family again with Kasai in front. "Why should you be the only to live. Why should you be the only one that gets to be happy. You took everything from us. You have to make amends for the sin you have committed. It's only right that you perish as well. You can comeback and be with.....us! Don't make the same mistake and end your new family. Come with us. Zero stood up and began to look up while tears streamed down from his eyes. Then began to speak " I'm sorry. I can't join you yet. I'm a coward that ran from my problems. A selfish idiot who only thought of his own well being. My survival was the only thing on my mind that day. For that, I am truly sorry. I'm not sure anything I saw was even real, but I know back in my mind that there was a reason only I lived. These last few years I have questioned whether I deserve to be happy. While I may not know for sure. I know I don't want it to end. Forgive me, for I shall be selfish once more. I will live on! I will see my new family through till the very end! I will exist, for your sake! You all will live on Through me! Your existence will be justified through my memories. I wont run away. I will walk the path I have been given and make it my own. Zero bowed and shouted "THANK YOU!" Everything began to disappear once more. {Outside} Minutes had passed by in a blink of an eye and the swords piercing the sphere were almost all the way in. The dark figure continuing to chant the same thing over and over stopped. Then spoke once more "It seems my time is up. I can't wait until we meet again Samarra Inari. I will ravage that pretty little face of yours. I will enjoy taking everything away from you!" Inari was shocked as the figure seemed to actually have a mind of it's own. It began to disappear slowly as the Swords pierced the sphere and pierced Zero sending a large amount of magic coursing through his body creating tiny explosions within. It was not enough to damage Zero severely, but it was enough to cause Zero to lose consciousness. Inari rushed over and started to tend to Zero. Knowing her healing magic wouldn't do much as he was only knocked out. she decided to wait. Only a few minutes passed and Zero woke up.Zero stood up and was met by a worried Inari. He instantly decided to give a smile. Zero shouted "Tojima! I know you are out there! please, come in!" a little hesitant Tojima opened the door and took a step in. Zero told them to sit down then took a deep breath and began to explain everything that had occurred. He even went as far as telling them more about Gore and the old man in the prison. Finally telling Inari about their plans to have Zero destroy the guild. After an hour Zero was done explaining when Samarra spoke "you know it may have not been real. It was just showing you your biggest fear. There might have been numerous reasons you saw what you saw. Zero then replied "I don't know if it was real,but I wont let the thought trouble me anymore. I have found my resolve to see things through to the end. I will fight my demons head on and I will put an end to Phoenix Rising! My future is mine to create and no one can take that away from me. Tojima and Inari stood up and extended their hands to Zero. Inari smiling like she always does says "We are always here to help. Now, lets go home."